


The Lepidopterist and the Outlaw

by Miscellaneous_Artiste



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Lepidopterists, M/M, Old Western, Outlaw, Slow Burn, oblivious idiots, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Artiste/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Artiste
Summary: I think this would be a long slow burn story. One I don’t have the patience to write. So, if anyone’s desperate enough, here’s a story prompt about an old darling lepidopterist and a young outlaw.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 3





	The Lepidopterist and the Outlaw

**Author's Note:**

> I stole this from Red Dead Redemption 2– the part where Arthur walks the posh bloke that’s lost his way back to Strawberry. (Ship ISNT between them, that’s simply the idea that prompted this) I thought this’d be a cute slow burn story idea. I guess.

An outlaw (Eggsy) is riding by and decides to help out an attractive old lepidopterist (Harry) find his way back to the small town he’s recently moved into. He sees the adorable genius’s lack of common sense and decides to help him navigate his new small town as the man continues to obliviously chase his butterflies. Eggsy finds himself quickly falling in love with the old romantic the more he spends evenings in his study with him, (He wouldn’t admit it to himself for awhile) but he’s certain Harry doesn’t reciprocate. (He does. Greatly. Of course.) 

Unfortunately, Eggsy can’t keep his gang (Dean, Jamal, Michelle, Daisy, Dean’s gang, ya know) a secret forever from his newfound friend, and when he learns they’re being hunted by Pinkerton’s, he knows what must happen. (His stepfather was an absolute idiot, but his brain dead gang somehow had a notorious reputation.) They would be on the run again, soon, and Eggsy would have to leave Harry behind.

Your goal, dear-unfortunate-reader-that-might-possibly-want-to-write-this, is to fix this.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone should write something from this, could you please give me the title name? I’d love to read it, as I’m too lazy to write it myself.


End file.
